Warp Gate
Warp Gates are large gates in warp stations, used by gods and other celestial beings to travel across the Universe. It required a key to enable it's function. It's purpose is to use Magical Energy to taxi matter, while keeping it in a protective shield of energy that surrounds and holds the matter to stay in the same form at the end of the warp as they were when they began the warp; such as a rock staying as a rock that has not been damaged at all. This being designed by the Dieties for safe instant travel across the Universe. If there was no protective shield then whatever matter is being warped will be dragged across space in ultimate speed to collide with any other matter or energy. The warp only takes whoever or whatever is standing/touching onto the warp pad which is powered by a power crystal. The power crystal would be either purple or flint energy. Flint has a larger range than purple. Warp Gates are built with a Warp station built around it, as a HUB to wait for people to exit to the side they are on and to protect the Warp Gate as a strong stone structure. Warp stations are built on worlds and within space. They are built and they function differently being two different types of Warp Gates. Warp Gate and Realm Gates. World Warp Gates being built on worlds are created by High Gods and Gods for the use of a fast transport network to travel through other sides of their space section. They are created with a Warp station, a stone structure that is usually built in the terrain than on top of the terrain. Space Warp Gates are built in space being a celestial structure. These Warp Gates move across the universe by itself, evading contact with celestial structures and celestial bodies. The Warp Gate automatically activates if there is a flint key in it's proximity. Realm Gates are built to suppress explorers from entering Realms as they are more secure than Realm Portals. They are more uniquely built depending on who built it. They work just like Warp Gates but they are uniquely built. They are not built on every Super Planet due to their position and what is between the Universe walls and out of the walls and between the realm and the walls. This still means Realm Portals are more common in the Universe. Space Realm Gates are similar to Space Warp Gates but being a large celestial structures with a Realm Guardian monitoring the location. The Realm Gate has, a ring bigger than super planets built around it which orientates around the Gate. They are connected to the other gate that is inside the realm. They do not move across the universe but around the outer sectors as they are fixed to stay in a specific vector of the Realm it is linked to. There are not many space realm Gates built and some were destroyed in War of Gods events. The first Space Realm Gate built was the Ever Realm Space Realm Gate. It was built after the Super Planet (X), which had the Realm Gate to the Ever realm, was destroyed by Deities as protection to prevent Demons from entering Ever Realm. Now it is a lot harder to get into the Ever Realm and other Realms that can only be accessed by Space Realm Gates. There is no source of oxygen for life to breath on these structures, which is why only beings above Supernatural Ultras have a more likeliness to use it since they can be given immortality. The networking of these warp gates are depending on purple gates having shorter range in order to prevent the abuse of long journeys. Certain Deities ruled to their servants not to go onto other Deities worlds and may even be stricter by forbidding the servants from being in their space regions. This made Warp Gates with flint commonly restricted and had required a code with the key. Purple ranged within a Deity's space, traveling from a world to another world and Solar System to another Solar System. Therefore, it was used to map out the borders of each Deity's space in the Universe. Category:Celestial Travel